


Torn Between

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s04e19 Grace Period, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set during Grace Period. Gibbs has a dilemma.





	Torn Between

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Duck.

Abbs.

The two people in my life who mean the most to me.

The two people in my life I have complete and utter faith, both professionally and personally, in. 

The two people in my life who have complete and utter faith, both professionally and personally, in one another.

Least I thought they did.

Until today.

Today I witnessed something I never thought I'd see: Abby saying Ducky was wrong over the time of death.

Ducky wrong? And wrong by over twenty-four hours. It's impossible.

But Abby's adamant. Her tests show the man was alive. Thus, she says Ducky's wrong.

Understandably, Duck's upset by Abby's comments. So upset he said he'd stake his career on being right. 

He can't be wrong because . . . Well, he's Ducky. And that aside he's not just out of Med School, he's got decades of experience. He's not going to be wrong by that length of time. I have faith in him.

But Abby's always telling me that Forensics and computer whatsits can't be wrong. She's proved that many times. I have faith in her.

But one of them has to be wrong.

They can't both be right.

Either Abby's right and the man was alive to make the call.

Or Ducky's right and he was dead more than twenty-four hours before he supposedly made the call.

Which one of them do I really believe?

Which one of them do I put my faith in?

My lover? The man I've known for over three decades? The man who's always stood by me? The man I love?

Or the girl who's my surrogate daughter? The girl who throws herself into my arms and kisses me? The girl who's never let me down? The girl I love like a father?

Which one of them?

I'm so torn.


End file.
